Kamen Rider Slayer
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Alucard hears of vampires becoming Kaijin known as Shin'maa, so he dons the SlayerDriver and becomes the powerful Kamen Rider Slayer to combat the armies of Belial the Demon King


Kamen Rider Slayer

Plot: Alucard hears of vampires becoming Kaijin known as Shin'maa, so he dons the SlayerDriver and becomes the powerful Kamen Rider Slayer to combat the armies of Belial the Demon King

Author's Note: Hirano Kouta owns Hellsing, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider

* * *

"I'm scared, Alucard." said Seras.

"Don't be, Seras. I'll stick with you." said Alucard, Seras gulped and followed her elder brother "O-OK." she stammered as she followed the black haired male vampire.

(Cue song: Guren no Yumiya by Link Horizon)

* * *

_**Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Yeager!**_

(The Kamen Rider Slayer logo appears)

**Fumareta hana no namae mo shirazu ni**

**Chi ni ochita tori wa kaze o machiwabiru**

(It shows Alucard playing with Seras and Dante before sleeping in his coffin)

**Inotta tokoro de nani mo kawaranai**

**Ima o kaeru no wa tatakau kakugo da**

(It shows the Demon Lord, Aeon in his Demon Temple)

**Shikabane fumikoete Susumu ishi o warau buta yo**

(It shows Alucard slicing through multiple Skulloids with his Baskerville Blade)

**Kachiku no annei kyogi no hanei Shiseru garou no jiyuu o!**

(Alucard is seen sprinting to fight a kaijin)

**Torawareta kutsujoku wa hangeki no koushi da**

(Alucard is seen riding his motorbike, the Baskerville Chaser)

**Jouheki no sono kanata emono o hofuru **_**Yeager!**_

(Alucard does his Gatecrasher rider kick, and the Shin'maa exploded)

**Hotobashiru shoudou ni sono mi o yaki nagara Tasogare ni hi o ugatsu**

**Guren no Yumiya**

(It shows Alucard's allies standing next to him)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cromwell Invocation

* * *

It shows a demonic castle, where the Demon King, Berial was sitting at his throne. "Now, to bring that Vampire Priest that Alucard killed back." he spoke and the priest appeared and changed into a spider Kaijin, "You want revenge on Alucard?" said Berial and the priest spoke "Yes." and Berial sends the priest to the world of the living.

Meanwhile, Alucard was out on a mission to investigate disappearances, and he saw that the vampire priest was there. "You?" and the priest said "I've come for my revenge." and he changed into a kaijin that resembled the Kumo Beastman. and Alucard was knocked on his butt and he ran off

"That priest was brought back as a kaijin?" said Integra and Alucard nodded and Walter hands Alucard a red and black version of Kuuga's Arcle. "This is the Slayer Driver." and Alucard put it on and attached the Slayer Key Holder, which was like a MaDan Key holder, and took the Baskerville Blade and slid it on the sheath near the key slot. And he spoke "Many thanks, Master Integra." as he walked off.

At the forest...

"Where is he!? Where is Alucard!?" and Alucard said "Right here, meat-head." and the kaijin looked at Alucard who then took out a Slayer Key and spoke "Henshin!" and he turned it. at this, bats formed Alucard's armor, he wore Dark Kiva's armor, as well as a trenchcoat. His helmet resembled Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form's helmet, but with red optics. "The Rider of the night!~Kamen Rider Slayer!" said Alucard and the Spider Shin'maa charged at Alucard, who used his Baskerville Blade to counter the attack, and Alucard slashed the kaijin and Integra called him on his helmet's intercom "_Alucard, you have to finish that guy with the Rider Slash known as Baskerville Blazer, it's the only option you've got until you can do more finishers."_ and Alucard said "Got it." and the Spider Shin'maa said "No...p-please! spare me!" and Alucard turned a finisher key **"Soul Render"** announced the Slayer Driver and Alucard said "BASKERVILLE BLAZER!" and sliced the kaijin in half, and he then reverts back.

"So...that priest lost, eh?" said Berial, Berial looked like the Daedric Armor from Skyrim, all of a sudden, Zorin Blitz said "Zhat dummkopf never had a chance." and Jan said "Y'know, I agree with Zorin, that ninny had no chance against Alucard." and Luke said "Um, Jan?" and Jan saw that Berial was INFURIATED, and Berial zapped Jan with lightning, causing the youngest Valentine brother to yelp.

* * *

Next time on Kamen Rider Slayer

Alucard has to deal with a resurrected Alexander Anderson, who has become the Falcon Shin'maa

Anderson/Falcon Shin'maa-"AMEN!"

But, can Dante help his brother as Kamen Rider Kishidou?

Dante/Kamen Rider Kishidou-"Lead to Victory!"

Chapter 2-"The Battle Resumes!"


End file.
